Listen to Your Heart
by ArneishaS
Summary: Kagome made a decision that she felt everyone would be happy with, but what about her?
1. I Do

One kiss. That's all it took for her to want to drop to her knees and shout out her love for him. One kiss. That's all it took to drive her insane and make her body scream.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped as she gripped his shoulders traced along his markings with her index finger. She stared in his eyes and felt feelings that she had never experienced before. She felt free, she actually felt loved, like she didn't have to compete with anybody else because she knew and how he felt and he felt that way only about her.

Kagome loosened her grips on his shoulders and tried to push herself away. 'I shouldn't be here with him. I'm supposed to be in love… in love with Inuyasha. But… why does this feel so right?'

Let me take you back to how this entire thing all began. How Kagome ended up in the arms of Sesshomaru and felt a love that was so overwhelming and powerful that she didn't know what to do.

5 years ago:

It was Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding day. A day that Kagome had always dreamt about. As she sat in the room and waited for her que to come outside, her insides were in total agony.

"I don't know if I can do this Sango," Kagome exclaimed, "It just doesn't feel right. I know he still thinks about her even though she is gone. I don't think I should go through with this."

Sango looked at Kagome with sympathetic eyes and hugged her best friend, "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. If you need more time, then do exactly that. Don't make the same mistake that I did." Sango looked down at her own left ring finger that was bare. She just got divorced not too long ago from Miroku who was Inuyasha's best man. He just couldn't stop with his perverted ways and Sango had got fed up and left him… for good.

…

"I do," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?"

All Kagome could think about was the conversation that she had with Sango earlier in the day. She thought about her options and looked at Inuyasha smiling and looking at her with expectant eyes, his palms sweating as he waited for her to say those 2 words.

She looked out into the pews and saw everyone's eyes on her, them too waiting for her to say those words. Her mother sat on the first row, wiping tears from her eyes and smiling from ear to ear with her brother right next to her flashing a thumbs up sign. She looked to the other side and watched Sesshomaru check his watch and roll his eyes as if he wished the proceedings would be order and as if he was dying of boredom from the ceremony. She glanced at Sango whose eyes she felt staring at the back of her head. She knew what Sango wanted her to say. She knew that Sango knew exactly how she felt.

'I'm sorry Sango,' Kagome thought. Not only was she disappointing Sango but she was disappointing herself with her decision.

"I do," Kagome whispered as she looked Inuyasha in the eyes with a new determination. A determination that was making the best decision and that she could make it work and be everything and more that Inuyasha needed and she needed in her life.

The crowd erupted into applause as Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms and kissed her sweetly. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she didn't know whether it was from happiness or sadness.


	2. Masurbation & Heart Break

4 years into her marriage and Kagome knew that she had made a mistake. She shouldn't have went through with it. She was unhappy, she should have listened, it was all her fault.

After they got married, she was determined that she would make it work. Her and Inuyasha would be happy no matter what the cost but she wasn't happy. He was.

He didn't know that she had caught him on multiple occasions staring at Kikyo's pictures. His dead ex-lover. Crying over it as he hid in the back closet, his hands clinging to the picture so tightly that his knuckles were white and his claw almost puncturing it. He wasn't giving her attention like he used to or telling her he loved her like he did in the beginning.

'Why am I not good enough? When will he ever fully be mine?' Kagome would always say to herself. Her heart ached and it hurt. It hurt so much to love someone and to have them still be in love with someone else. 'Does he even truly love me like he says he does or am I just the closest living thing that resembles her so he is settling?' That was the question that ran through her mind all the time.

She spent less time at home and more time away. She was always at Sango's house or her mother's. She didn't want to be there. To hear him sobbing away hidden from her, over someone who ceased to exist. For someone that caused him nothing but pain, heartache, and anguish.

"Kagome, why don't you just walk away from it all," Sango asked as they sat in a cafe. Kagome stared into her drink, swirling the ice around with her straw trying to think of a good reason why she was still with him.

"He loves me. I know he does. We just got married and everyone is so happy about the progress that he and I have from made from where we first started. I've given him years of my life Sango. I can't just start over," Kagome whispered back to her bestfriend.

Sango eyed Kagome with uneasy eyes and wanted to shake her. Shake some sense into her head and try to make her understand. "It doesn't matter who is happy about your marriage except for you and your husband. He's happy and you're miserable. Is that fair to you to stay in something that makes you upset? It's been forever since I've seen you smile and I hate it!"

Kagome knew that she was right and that there was no reason for her to stay with him where she was unhappy, "One more chance Sango. Just one more. I promise if things don't get better, I'll walk away for good this time."

She went home and as she was walked through the door. As she slid her key in to unlock the door, she heard low groans and moans of pleasure.

'What the fuck is going on?' As Kagome thrust open the door, she was shocked by what she saw.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch. His pants and boxers were around his ankles as he pleasured himself. In one hand, there was a picture, a picture of Kikyo while his other hand vigorously stroked his erect penis from the base all the way to the tip. He ejaculated, his sperm hot bursting from the tip and he moaned out the name, "Kikyo".

"How fucking could you Inuyasha? How dare you do this to me?" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked up shocked and ran over to Kagome as he pulled his pants up. "It's not what it looks like Kagome, I swear! Just listen to me. I love you!"

"So I didn't just catch you jacking your dick off to your dead ex-girlfriend's picture Inuyasha? I thought you loved me!"

She ran into their bedroom and began packing her bag, she needed to get away and she needed to get away fast. He grabbed her arm and she whirled around and slapped him with as much force as she could. She grabbed the picture of Kikyo still laying on the couch, the couch where they had made love multiple times that he had just soiled with thoughts of a woman and ripped it and threw it on the ground. "I hate you!" she screamed as she yanked her arm away and she ran out the door, slamming the door behind her.

She walked up the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was walking to. She checked her cellphone and say 4 missed calls and 8 texts all from the contact saved in her phone number as, 'Husband'.

'What a fucking joke!' Kagome thought as she bumped into someone.

"I am SO sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kagome apologized profusely as she looked to see who it was that she knocked into. She was too busy looking at the bullshit that Inuyasha sent her that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru eyed her up and down with disdain. "My brother's wife I see," was his only reply. He eyed Kagome and stopped as his eyes laid upon her bag and he raised an eyebrow to her. She followed his trail and tried to come up with an excuse for why she had it.

"I was just going to Sango's house."

"Sango lives the other way."

"Well uhhh I wanted to take the scenic route."

"So why have you been crying?"

Kagome couldn't think of a response as the tears started filling her eyesight again. The image, she couldn't get it out of her head, of Inuyasha, the betrayal. The anger that filled her. She squeezed her hands into fists. Her nails digging into her palms. Sesshomaru knew that something upset her and he knew that the only person who could have caused it would be Inuyasha.

"Come on," that was all he said to her as he turned around and walked over to his car. She stood there, dumb founded. He cranked up the ignition and sighed, "If you want to stand there all night and possibly be kidnapped then be my guest."

Kagome snapped out of her daze that he was actually being nice in a Sesshomaru type of way and ran over and got in the car. She didn't know that this change of events would change her life forever.


	3. Chp 3

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he punched a hole into the wall. This was all unnecessary. She was being unreasonable, stubborn, and difficult for no reason. She wasn't returning his calls or replying to his texts and he couldn't understand why.

Yes, he knew he was wrong for pleasuring himself to Kikyo's picture but she should understand that she means nothing to him. "I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He knew she couldn't hear him, wherever she was, but he had to get it off his chest. The last thing that Inuyasha wanted was to think that Kagome thought that he was still in love with Kikyo and not her. Inuyasha loved Kagome with everything inside of him and Kikyo was his first love but she was gone and he knew that he would have to accept that. The last thing that he ever wanted was to lose Kagome. She was his whole world.

"I'll make this up to you, I promise Kagome. I promise," Inuyasha sent those words in a text as he sat down on the couch and dozed off to sleep. He was worried but he knew she was with Sango and would give her space until she was ready to talk about it.

The car ride was quiet. Sesshomaru was focused on driving, glancing every now and then to check on his sister-in-law. She was quiet. It was strange to see her like this because most times he found her to be loud, outgoing, and sometimes slightly obnoxious with her always cheerful personality. Her light brown eyes were now dull in the setting sun, glossy from crying the entire time. Even though she was an annoying human, he still didn't want to see her in this state.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you are in some strange way family. My father would be furious if he found out that I left you stranded somewhere so you'll stay in my place for the next couple of days and you can go from there," Sesshomaru said, "I have a maid who has already prepared a room for you."

Kagome, still silent, stared at him and silently nodded her head. This wasn't what she was expecting, to be staying with Sesshomaru who always looked like he didn't care about what she had to say or barely noticed her existence sometimes, but she didn't have the strength to argue to disagree and she gave in immediately.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. Her voice barely above a whisper. Had he not had demon hearing, he wouldn't have heard what she said at all. Kagome, on the inside, was kind of nervous and excited because she didn't know what to expect. She had never seen Sesshomaru's home, let alone been around him for more than a family gathering without someone forcing a conversation with him.

Sesshomaru eyed the tiny human in the passenger seat beside him. 'What did my idiot brother do this time?' he thought to himself. He wanted to ask because he was curious but he avoided doing so because he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable then she was, hell he was uncomfortable. He didn't want her in his house, in his things, seeing how he lived. He was private for a reason. He still couldn't even understand what the point of getting married was. He was content with his random one night fucks and oral sex he would get from his secretaries especially if it could hurt someone to the point that it had Kagome acting like a brand new person.

As he pulled in the driveway, he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Kagome's eyes widen and a small gasp escape her lips as she saw the mansion that appeared in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed and he saw a glimpse of her old self pop through and quickly disappear.

"Thank you," that was the only thing he said back to her as he parked the car and exited the vehicle.

Kagome got out the car and just stared amazed. She knew that Inuyasha and his family had an abundance of money but she never expected Sesshomaru to leave in a place like this. Her load became lighter as Sesshomaru grabbed the bag out of her hand and walked up the staircase. "Are you coming or not?" Sesshmaru asked as he unlocked the door and shot an icy cold stare at her. Kagome snapped out of her daze and ran up the stairs behind him.

She didn't know what to expect from living with him for the next couple of days but she was anxious and excited to see how he lived. She would try her best to stay out of her way and she would find a way to repay him for his kindness because she knew this wasn't something that he wanted to do.

Kagome didn't know that walking through that door would change her life forever.

 _Hey you guys. Arneisha here and coming back with a brand new chapter that I hope you enjoy. Definitely, if you like it or have any feedback, leave a review. I love hearing from people who read my stories and want to know what you think. Thanks for staying tuned & I hope you continue reading and enjoying. I also have a new story in the works which I plan on publishing soon for you guys._


End file.
